Limit of Submission
by ChaosEnsued
Summary: What happens when a broken mind and a broken soul meet? Will the broken slave help the broken princess? Will the said princess accept the slave? Rated M for dark matters, language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Master is gracious, Master is great, I am worthless, I am stupid. I live by this code as a slave to Lord Danmas. I fear no man other than my Master and young Mistress Lindsay. My age is of no importance, however, I am close to manhood. . . For Master Danmas had given me a job. He says it is very important. He also says that it will benefit me, due to my age. I should feel fortunate that my master feels compassion for me. I wash myself and prepare to service the young Mistress. . .

….

Tabitha was nervous, finally, she can figure out if this sinking feeling was right. Louise's magic explosions have been interfering with her magic. Her proof? Kirche. Her magic had boosted from line to triangle in 2 weeks. Tabitha had already achieved triangle, but that due to certain extraneous missions given to her by the Gallian Royal Family. However, she was feeling that the little interference from Louise was going to affect her summons. . . For that? She was nervous. She did feel relieved when Kirche summoned a fire salamander, just as expected. However that didn't mean hers wasn't going to be affected. Tabitha took a deep breath, and then began chanting the summons.

…

I feel pain, the Young Mistress was quite cruel, and I don't understand how this painful experience is to be beneficial to me. . . But I must be subservient at all costs. I return to my small room, then black out, as pain flooded my mind.

….

Tabitha finished her summons, then a small whirl of wind came through. Unfortunately, it began to go out of control, turning into a storm, before finally dissipating. What laid in the middle was very unexpected. For one, he was a very large man. Second, he had chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles. The other end lost in the summoning, but he didn't seem to notice. But the most striking feature was the large branding on his back. . . It looked like something on a slave. He then began to stir.

…

I woke up elsewhere. What happened, was my service unsatisfactory? What have I done? I have followed the Master's orders down to the letter. Wait, perhaps he has sold me for a very large sum? Then I have committed the ultimate sacrifice! I have served you well Master! I will serve the next one just as well! I looked around and found myself looking at a young girl, who had a rather striking resemblance to Mistress Lindsay, but she was different in her height and glasses. I bowed down in a prostrating pose " Thank you Mistress for your purchase of this worthless being."

…

Tabitha didn't know what to think, his declaration confirmed her fear. . . He was a slave. The fact that he was one made things complicated. She could accept him, but his attitude and appearance would make it seem that she faked him. Also she didn't know what element people were, it certainly wasn't air, or water. . . What was it? Whatever it was, Louise was at fault. However, she had a more pressing issue. . . Tabitha looked down, "Rise," she was trembling as she said this. When he stood up, she then realized how much taller he was. The man was taller than Kirche, he was very broad shouldered, but his face said it all. His body may be there, but his mind was broken, cursed to a life of servitude. His eyes were empty, his mouth and nose left in a face of no expression. She's seen his type before, the broken slaves who care less about their own thoughts, desires and health, only about every whim of their master, in essence, the perfect slave. He looked down at her, "Command whatever you may like mistress, for I am all yours, nothing shall stop me until I complete your order!"

 **A/N I know that this is short, but I needed to do sort of a test run with this story, considering that I am delving into darker matters. . . I just want to see how this goes. Also, the OC isn't overpowered, as he may appear if I continue, for his greatest weakness is his lack of self-preservation and lack of making his own decisions, he will always turn to Tabitha for whatever problem it may be. . . So in essence he's not going to be op (at least in my opinion. . .) Anyway, please tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't understand, why is Master looking at me like that? Have I done something wrong? No, it must be because she was expecting something else? No, perhaps I exceed her expectations! Yes! That must be it! I looked behind her, at all of her comrades. It became apparent that Master was feared, but not for her physical prowess. Is this the mystical land with magic and sorcery? I have wishes on trying this magic, but I am never worthy to do so! WHAT AM I TO DO!? Back to the matter at hand. I rose just as she ordered. I was almost giddy waiting on the next order. She seemed indecisive about what was next, but she was young and I can wait until eternity to serve her. . . MY MASTER!

. . .

. . .

. . .

She didn't know what to do. She had summoned an actual slave. It was so sudden, but she was going to make the most of it. She brought him to the side, and began to read, or at least that's what people thought. Truthfully, she was watching Louise closely. Tabatha suspected that it was her fault she got a strange familiar. Louise summoned and got an unexpected summons. A commoner, however, based in Tabitha's summons, people suspected that the commoner was not normal. They were right, to some extent. First off, his armor was too regal, as if he was a lord or something, second, he carried a large sword and shield, like some knight, and finally, he carried himself as a noble would. Louise was worried, however all turned to the knight when he aimed his sword at Tabitha's familiar. "You HEATHEN! How dare you leave your master's side without permission!? You dare defy Lord Danmas?"

The slave looked back calmly before replying, "I'm sorry m'lord, but since I woke up in this strange land, I assumed Lord Danmas sold me off at a high price."

The knight looked back, "Why would he? You are his best slave, and they don't call you the Devil's Servant for nothing! Not to mention your magical enhancements cost a fortune! How would Lord Danmas sell you?"

Tabitha looked at her "slave". It now made sense as to why he was strangely warm. It wasn't unheard of to augment your soldiers with magic, but it's a painful process, and not to mention, illegal. Though some warlords in Germania are not against using these methods. People say that those who are magically enhanced exude a warm aura. She turned back to the knight. Louise had finished interrogating him.

"So let me get this straight, you are a commoner knight in service to this Lord Danmas with the task of bringing back that slave, and then you managed to trip and fall into a portal and then end up here as my familiar?"

"That's right, my family has a lineage of great knights, so where do you get off on calling me a commoner!?"

"Because you're not a mage, therefore you are a commoner."

"Bah! Mages, shady creatures I tell you! I bet this is a school to teach you magic! This is unacceptable, we have no need for any more 'magic' users. . . ."

While Tabitha didn't care, she could tell that many of her classmates didn't share the same sentiment. Louise then pounced on the knight and instantly convoked the familiar contract. Meanwhile, the knight was quite angry, but due to a searing pain in his left hand, he passed out due to extreme pain. Louise was shocked, then angry at such a weak commoner. Tabitha however had better things to do, like meet her familiar.

.. . .

. . . .

. . .

Master was gracious enough not to give me up to that knight. I'm glad I can stay with Master, for I shall serve her for the rest of my days. She seemed weary of me however, and I wished to remedy that, but, Master is Master, I cannot disobey. She asked me many a question, I answered as completely and truthfully as I could. She didn't seemed surprised this time, so she must be satisfied. She led me to her chambers, and I began to prepare myself for what she may order me. When I closed the door behind me, I began stripping before she looked at me incredulously and then looked away. "Why?" she asked.

"You have brought me to your chambers Master, why else?"

"No need. You sleep here."

I paused, then understood. . . "You wish for me to sleep on the floor." That wasn't a question.

Master looked at me, then shook her head, "I'm small. We share."

I noticed that Master spoke strangely, perhaps (in Gallian) "Do you speak this language better, Master?"

Master was surprised, and pleasantly so! Then replying in the same language, "How do you know this language?"

"Master Danmas wanted me to learn many things, so that I may be useful for him and his lineage. Languages are essential for any lord or lady."

"What else did he teach you?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

After a long discussion, Tabitha was pleasantly surprised. The slave knew many things, including how to be a proper noble, that way he can teach his masters' descendants. He frightened her, but he was ever so loyal, but she knew he was broken inside, cursed with no free will of his own. She changed into her sleeping clothes, then prepared for bed. When she looked at her familiar, she noticed an apparent problem, his clothes were nothing but rags, yet he stood there ready to serve. She might have to get him better clothing. She laid down on her bed and patted the area next to her, "Come, sleep." The slave nodded, then laid next to her in a comfortable position. He let off warmth, so there was no need for covers, but Tabitha was determined to fix his broken mind. If she succeeded to do that, she may also be able to save another broken mind.

 **A/N I know this chapter isn't as good, but I'm stuck with 3 cousins for 2 weeks while my parents go off to God knows where. . . . I'll be very slow until this ends, and even then, class starts soon. . . anyways, apologies for cringe-worthy mistakes. . . .**


End file.
